


Stay

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Post movie. Finn wakes up, Poe is there to reassure him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Star Wars. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to tptigger for the beta and the suggestion to expand on the first version of this.

Finn wakes up with dread in the pit of his stomach. He wakes up in a cold wash of fear. Leaving the First Order, saving Poe, befriend Rey, joining the Resistance had to have been a dream. It’s a wonderful dream, one he’ll have to never admit to, one he’ll never find the strength to live. He’s known for a long time now that leaving The First Order would only lead to his death. Just thinking about leaving is grounds for reconditioning. He’s seen how changed someone is after, how vacant. Either way he’s merely a tool for The First Order, a very small cog in a much larger wheel. It doesn’t matter how unimportant he knows he is, there is no life beyond his existence as a Stormtrooper. There is no hope. Hope is a dream he can’t even touch so there is no way he found the strength or means to leave.

A hand grips his tightly as fingers brush against his forehead. Was he yelling in his sleep? Does someone know what he was dreaming? Will he be sent for reconditioning? Finn forces himself to control his breathing, is afraid to open his eyes. The hand holding his squeezes as Poe tells him, “Finn, you’re safe. It was real.”

He feels the panic in his chest and throat ease. He lets himself blink his eyes open to see Poe looking down at him in concern. He grips Poe’s hand tightly and reaches up his free hand to touch Poe’s cheek. It was real. Poe smiles at him and Finn isn’t quite sure how to react to the joy and concern in his eyes.

“Hi.” His voice is rough. He wets his lips.

“Hi.” Poe smiles.

It wasn’t a dream. This is real. Poe’s real. Rey’s real. He really escaped The First Order.

Rey…they were…

Finn’s eyes widen.

“She’s fine,” Poe rushes to reassure him, squeezing his hand. “She went to go train with Luke Skywalker.”

Finn feels himself relax back into the bed. He misses her already, but she’s alive. He frowns, fingers flexing against Poe’s face. “How did you know what I was going to ask?”

Poe’s fingers brush against his forehead and his voice is soothing. “You’ve yelled for her and you trying to save both of you when you were hurt.”

“How did we?”

“Rey saved you. Chewbacca found you.”

Finn feels his eyes sliding shut, he’s safe and still so very tired. He forces himself to open his eyes and focus on Poe. “I thought it was a dream. I thought I’d have to report for reconditioning. I didn’t want to forget.”

“You’re safe,” Poe tells him. “You panicked the first few times they tried to wake you up. You were hurt pretty badly, but you’re healed up now.”

“I lost your jacket.”

“Your jacket,” Poe reminds. “It’s been patched.”

Finn nods. He doesn’t want to move. He wants to stay like this with Poe touching him, half pressed over him. Finn flexes his hand against Poe’s cheek. He’s not sure what to say.

“Think you can sit up?” Poe asks.

He nods and Poe helps him. He thinks Poe will pull away then, but instead he hops up to sit on the bed next to him, wraps an arm around his waist. Finn leans in and tries to hold in a yawn. He misses Rey, but she’s safe. He’s safe and so is Poe. That’s all he’s ever wanted in his life, to feel safe. Finn shifts closer, resting his hand against Poe’s knee. “Thanks for being here when I woke up.”

“I’m happy I could help. This is the third time they’ve tried to wake you.”

Finn pulls back to look at Poe. “Third time?”

Poe nods. “You were panicking. The first time you were still trying to fight and the second time you had a panic attack.”

“Trying to fight?”

“You kicked the doctor,” Poe informs him.

Finn groans and drops his head against Poe’s shoulder. Poe moves his hand to Finn’s back and rubs reassuringly.

“Hey, it’s okay. You were in the middle of a fight when you got knocked out. You’re not the first person that’s woken up like that.”

Finn nods as he looks at Poe again. “What’s a panic attack?”

Poe breathes out slowly. “That’s going to take longer to explain. You were scared, your vital signs all spiked.”

“I thought it was a dream,” Finn manages. “I didn’t want it to be, but it seemed almost impossible. I’m really glad it wasn’t.”

“Me too,” Poe smiles. “Do you think you’re ready to see the doctor?”

“Will you stay with me?”

Poe nods. Finn smiles and leans against him again. He’s safe, for now he’s safe.


End file.
